Just A Dream
by xSiReNs
Summary: It was finally summer no school no homework for John until something happens to him and his dad. John awakes to find himself inside a room till he meets Tavros. Later on he meets the other trolls and there's one troll that John can't get his mind off of which is Karkat. ( Sorry for this bad summary ; Q ; )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N *curls up into a ball***

**My hand hurts as helll **

**Chee anyways **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_I'm sure you're going to like it John." John dad said, John looked out the window to see lots of trees and bushes. It had been summer for John which means its summer camp for him he didn't want to go. Ever summer he was force to go because his dad said "It's a better way of making new friends." He didn't want to make new friends he already have friends like Rose, Jade and Dave._

"_Why do I have to go?" John murmur, John dad gave him a frown and sigh. John dad been working a lot over the summer and never had time to spend some time with John every time when John wants to do something his dad would turn him down. _

"_Because John it's the best way of making new frien-." When his dad was about to finish his sentence till John cut him off. John hated that word and the excuse his dad always said "friends" "making new friends" John hated it so much he just wants to know the real reason._

"_Lies I want to know the REAL reason!" John had snap at his dad, John dad took his eyes off the road and stared down at John and looked into his blue sky eyes. _

"_Because John it's a best way of making new friends!" John was surprise his dad yelled at him, John blink at him he was about to open his mouth about to say something, until he blackout. _

* * *

I moan escape from John lips when he was awoken inside a room, where was he that was his main concern right now, all he can remember was him and his dad having an argument then bam he black out. John felt a sharp pain on his side when he sat up.

"Oh look the boy finally awake." He heard a person said, it sounded like a boy to John ears. John turn his head slowly to look back to see who was talking, his body got a tense and crawled back away as fast until he hit felt his back on the walls.

John never seen this person before, it was some alien or some creature, he was in a wheelchair, he had big candy corn looking horns, his eyes were like yellowish color. This freak John out, what is he?

"W-who are you?" John asked, he felt his heart pumping fast almost about to get a heart attack or something.

"I'm not going to hurt you, uh, oh I'm also Tavros. I'm uh a troll." He gave John a calm smiled knowing he won't hurt him. John titled his head to the side. A troll he thought, he seem harmless or he can be those type of people with the spilt minds where there happy and goofy then there on some killing spree.

John shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. When his vision was clearer he saw he was inside Tavros room.

"What's uh your name?" Tavros ask he stilled had his calm little smile on his face which look so adorable, John didn't know if he should trust him or what. He thought about his dad for a moment which made his heart sank.

"I'm J-John." He said, he tried not to show his weakness right now, where is he that's all he's thinking right now, and most importantly how did he get her and how did Tavros found him or he got taken he needed answer now.

"Where am I?" John murmur a bit, he felt depress. Tavros made a frown when he heard John voice turn into normal then into sad, he rolled his wheelchair to John, and patted him on his back trying to comfort him.

"I found you lying outside on the ground, then uh, I took you in, I never uh seen your race before, and you look pretty interesting and uh plus you looked hurt so yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck getting a little nervous of John. John looked at him and smiled calmly.

"I'm a human." He simply said, Tavros eyes sparkle a bit kind of amaze. John tried to get up but failed to his sides were hurting and he was tired right now.

"Oh uh, let me help you, John." Tavros lean a bit to grab one of Johns hand that wasn't cover from his side and pulled him up, Tavros looked weak in a wheelchair but he was pretty strong. John lean against the wall and panted a bit.

"You can stay uh here if you like, you can uh, sleep on my couch and uh heh." Tavros afford to John, John nodded and use the wall to support him to walked down to couch and when he finally made it he laid down and past out into slumber.

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning, John and Tavros were eating, John didn't know what he was eating but he was sure hungry so he had to eat it. It did taste pretty good. During breakfast Tavros had explain everything to John, about Alternia and how their life style it was different from Earth. Like how they have a ruler name Jack, Tavros said he was a bad person but really John didn't care.

"So I um, I have, plans today eh…so I need you to stay um here ya know." Tavros mumbled in his breakfast, John was staring outside the window, he had noticed that it was dark outside which was pretty weird since it's the morning to be that dark outside.

"Uh John?" He heard Tavros spoken again calling out his name so he can know if he listen to him or not. John looked at Tavros and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah Tavros?" He asked, he didn't hear Tavros the first time, when Tavros repeated himself so John could finally pay attention to him. John nodded and got up from the chair and took his bowl into the sink.

"Where are you going Tavros?" John wonder, this made Tavros set a smile on his face.

"Well I'm going to uh um over to um my friend's house to discuss some stuff." Tavros laugh weakly; he got done with his breakfast and put his bowl away. When Tavros got ready, he was about to roll out until John stopped him, this made Tavros looked at him surprise a bit.

"When are you going to be back?" John asks curiously, this made Tavros blush a bright orange. "I might get bored so what am I going to do if you're gone?" Tavros rubbed his chin and think a bit for John to do.

They stood there in silent about an hour and finally Tavros open his mouth. "There's a laptop in my room do something on that." He murmurs. John let go of the handles on the wheelchair, he watch Tavros rolled out the door and closed it, this was perfect he could contact Dave, Jade and Rose.

* * *

"How do I work this thing…?" John murmurs to himself, he found the power button which turn on the laptop, it was pretty lucky for John today since Tavros didn't have a password on here. When he finally got onto the home screen bunch of pictures pop up it seemed to look like Tavros and some troll high clown he think.

He wonder if they were dating, he saw a bunch more of pictures, them smiling and other couple stuff do and one picture that got him particular it was a picture of a bunch of trolls. They had different zodiac sign on their shirts. He thought maybe they were his friends.

When John downloaded Pesterchum on the laptop he sign in and saw Rose was online, he thought she would be offline like Dave and Jade was. He click on her name and began talking to her.

ectoBiologist [EB] **began pestering **tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: rose!

TT: Hello John.

EB: rose something had bad happen to me like really :B

TT: Aren't you supposed to be in summer camp?

EB: that's the thing…

EB: me and my dad had this fight then

EB: something happen and i woke up in this room

EB: i'm on this planet called alternia

TT: John your where?

EB: alternia :B

TT: John, I don't believe you how can you be on a different planet called Alternia that planet don't even exist and John I have to go eat right now.

This made John heart raw, Rose didn't believe him, she was his friend and she doesn't believe him, was he going insane or something. John sigh in disgust and type back to Rose again.

EB: whatever rose bye

ectoBiologist [EB] **ceased pestering **tentacleTherapist [TT]

John logged out of his Pesterchum and closed the laptop shut, this was making him depress, Rose don't believe him, maybe Dave might not believe him either this was getting John upset, even Dave his bro his best friend was not even on which made him more upset.

John walked downstairs and walked over to the couch. Maybe a little nap could take this stress away from him maybe he thought. He sigh and lay down on the couch and curled himself into a ball and slept.

* * *

John heard his name being called out, this made him mumble some weird stuff out of his mouth, he felt a hand on his shoulders shaking him awake, when John blue light eyes started to finally open up he saw Tavros smiling down at him and someone next to him. Some sort of clown troll.

A clown troll, the one from the pictures this made John really got up; he sat straight up on the couch. What was going on? He thought to himself, this made him sweat nervously a little. He heard a loud crash from the door this made John jumped and yelp.

"Karbro what's wrong man?" The clown troll asks looking at another troll, he had small stubby candy corn horns, he had a piss off look on his face, he was another guy on one of Tavros pictures. What was going on, he thought.

"We should get our fucking ass home right now! It's fucking LATE!" He yelled, a teenager with a loud strong voice was so weird.

"Karkat you're scaring um John." Tavros plead; it was true he was terrified right now.

"Who the hell is John?" He asked, this made John tremble more, why did Tavros brought these two trolls here, why. John looked up at Tavros and saw him looking back at him, Tavros mouth his words. "Just go along with it." He thinks he said and John nodded in agreement.

John sense a pair of eyes staring at him, this made John looked to see who was staring at him which was Karkat. John made a little smile on his face to him which made the troll blush a bit on his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N Next xhaoter will kind of be like a Karkat pov and John doesn't know Gamzee yet just wait till next chap **

**so **

**SEE YA!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I should get to bed =w= it's like 8:37 **

**I know "Its not that late" well I have school okaii **

**LOL anyways enjoy~ **

* * *

"Who the heck is he Gamzee?" Karkat was already in a bad mood, he was always like this every day. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He didn't want to be here, he rather be at home sleeping or doing other stuff.

"Oh yea Karkat, um, his name is um, John…" Tarvos said, John gave Karkat a stern look which made him piss off. Karkat was close to yelling at him till he felt Gamzee pat him on his back which made him calmed down a bit.

"Chill bro don't need to get all mad here." Gamzee kept patting his back gently. John and Tavros both went upstairs and they both enter Tavros room. "What the heck going?" John said, he was confuse he was thinking on why is Tavros friends are here.

"Look um John; I have a lot of e-explaining to um do…" Tavros sadly sigh; John sat down on his bed waiting for Tavros to explain.

"Well…when I went over to my matesprit Gamzee hive um the clown you just saw, he was with Karkat, the other troll that was um…screaming and we both hang out and it was getting pretty late so they both walked me home and now Gamzee ask me if he wants to stay over…um then this h-happen…" Tavros rubbed the back of his neck kind of uncomfortable at this situation.

John let out a sigh of annoyance. "Is there anyone else that knows that I'm here?" The boy rubbed his forehead getting a little headache from this.

"Nope no one else…" Tavros voice cracked a bit, this made John smiled a bit. He stood up and walked out of the room and walked back down to find two trolls talking. Karkat was yelling words at Gamzee while Gamzee is trying to calm him down.

John was kind of interested in Karkat a bit not in a homosexual way he thought, he was kind of cute still not in a homosexual way, and his name reminded him like a car and just a cat.

_No wonder he always loud like a car and always grouchy like cat. _John thought to himself, that made him chuckle a little loud, this made Karkat turn his head away from Gamzee, too looked at John. "What's so fucking funny?!" Karkat said in anger.

"K-karkat…not so loud to um…wake wigglers and um trolls up…" Tavros was sticking up for John, this made Karkat cross his arms as he gritted his teeth. "Well since it's so darn late I guess me and Gamzee should stay the night." Karkat demanded, Tavros quickly nodded his head.

"Come on Tav." Gamzee said, they both went up to Tavros room to sleep, it was now John and Karkat alone, this made John kind of nervous a bit but he didn't care, he walked over to the couch sat down. Karkat started to mumble things a bit; John looked at Karkat and chuckled a little.

"What so funny fuckass?" He angrily mumbled, John was kind of offended a bit at what he said, he was about to say something but he got cut off by him. "What are you and how did you even get here?" Karkat snap at him.

"I don't know…" John quietly answer, he yawned a little a bit tired right now. He laid his body on the couch and pulled a blanket up to him and curled up closing his eyes to complete slumber.

"How do you not know?" Karkat looked at the boy who was sleeping peacefully a little this made the troll sigh. Karkat walked up stairs to the guest bedroom and went into bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy or John is that his name he thought. He was pretty ugly in a cute way very ugly, this made Karkat blush a bit.

"Fuck!" Karkat said aloud, he finally drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys here's a little update right now I should go to bed **

**~ so sleepy doe xD anyways**

**Review, Fav, Follow**

**Tell me what should I get better on c: **

**N no mprude comments \3 **

**baii~ **

* * *

It was the next day; everybody was eating breakfast that Gamzee had made for everyone. Karkat had been rambling on about some nonsense that didn't caught John attention. John had been looking out the window, he wanted to get out of this house and go explore Alternia and see peo- not people trolls to be exact. John sighs and took a bite of some look alike scrabble egg and sigh. It had been two or three days since he was here he must know how to get back home.

"Are you al-alright John…?" Tavros ask with a soft tone, he glance at John and saw him looking outside looking depress. He saw John looked at him and smiled a bit to know he was okay but Tavros didn't care he know it was a fake smile but he gave John a small smile back and went back to eating.

"Well motherfuckers how ya like the food?" Gamzee had wrap his arm around his matesprite Tavros, this made him blush an orange color, this made John eyes widened at the blush wasn't his blush supposed to be red or pink not orange. But John didn't care.

"Taste like shit…" Karkat mumbled a bit and kept eating, this made Gamzee made a honk noise when he laugh, John was kind of fascinated by Gamzee a little his laugh which made a honk noise this made John let out a little chuckle. Karkat gave John a glared and greeted his teeth.

"What so fucking funny!" Karkat hissed at John, John jumped a bit. John didn't know what was his problem was with him. John had glared back at him. "None of your business." John simply said. Karkat was taken off by this a bit he was about to throw something at this derpy space human person but he brush it off and rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

After breakfast Karkat and Gamzee had left, John flop onto the couch and sigh. "What's up with Karkat?" Tavros rolled in the living room and looked at John. "Well uh John, Karkat…he had a rough life back then so that's why he's like that…" Tavros explain a bit to him, John scoff and cross his arms. "Doesn't mean he has to be a meanie…" He mumble a bit.

"Hey um how about we uh go out…well after when I uh get ready, I need to go to uh work…" The troll mumble, John looked at Tavros and gave him a bright smiled, John nodded he was finally going outside out of this house finally getting some fresh air. John saw Tavros gone upstairs to freshen up, John had realized he hadn't token a shower but the thing was he needed clothes and he can't reuse his clothes.

"TAVVVVRRROOOOSSSS!"

* * *

When Tavros gave John some spare clothes the human went to take a shower after refreshing up they both went out to Tavros work. It was pretty cool outside, different trolls walking around, this kind of made John homesick missing his three friends but he push his feelings aside and just try to enjoy the outside right now.

When they finally arrive they were inside a lab, it was pretty cool, and there was one troll that caught John eye it was of course a troll who was rapidly typing away that right it was Karkat. There were eleven trolls inside the lab all on different desk. "Whoa…"

"Oh who is fine person I smell Tavros." A girl troll had said, she had short black raven hair and had red glasses, she reminded John of Dave. She began sniffing John a bit this made John tremble a bit, he push her away gently.

"Hehehe he smells like blueberry." She grin, Tavros laughed a bit kind of amused a bit by this. "Oh Terezi heh…" Tavros rubbed the back of his neck. John glared a bit and walked away to where Karkat was and tapped him on his shoulders, this made Karkat turned his head and looked at John in shock.

"What the hell are YOU doing HERE?" Karkat growled.


End file.
